You're my Only Hope
by Human Inuaysha
Summary: Beaten and abused Naruto has finally had enough and has fled the village after one bad night with Sasuke. Now in the woods by the river he comes across someone he least expected.


We don't own Naruto.

Fanfic created by me and More than I appear

--

Bruises started to turn a dark violet color as a young blonde pulled his jacket off then his white tank top his sore feet resting in the cold stream. The young boy had been running for hours now in order to escape the people in his village who now began to punish him for having the Kyuubi spirit within his tan form. A low sigh escaped his lips as he leaned forward looking into the water to only frown, two dark brown fox like ears were now protruding through his blonde spike like hair. He had used to much of the Kyuubi's spirit in order to escape and now he looked worse off the he had been with the whisker marks on his cheeks.

"….. I didn't ask to be different…." He whispered out under his breath as he wrapped his arms around his chest his newly formed tail swaying back and forth behind him as he glared into the water with his crystal blue orbs.

From his perch n the trees above Itachi watched the blonde warily, mentally noting Naruto's new appearance with an arched eyebrow. It was rather fortuitous to find the Kitsune here and unprotected but, still, the Uchiha held back from attacking immediately, unwilling to unnecessarily provoke the little blonde.

Naruto's new brown furry ears flickered as he heard a bit of shifting from behind unable to really pin point where the source truly was. "... I'm not going to put up a fight... I'm to tired of running..." He spoke out as he kept his blue orbs forward.

More Than I Appear: Itachi blinked, surprised at this turn of events. Surely Naruto was not unaware of the consequences of being captured, surely he knew what fate awaited him once the Uchiha took him back the main base of the Akatsuki. Still though... Using a finger to push a stray lock of brunette hair behind his ear, Itachi observed the slump to the other's form, took in the bruises adorning the exposed tan skin. Naruto had been through the wringer from the looks of it and though the Uchiha did not spare any pity for the kitsune, he did feel a quick flash of emotion stir inside him, there and gone as if it had never been.

Naruto stood and even when watched closely it was easy to see how frail he was as he stumbled and slipped back down to his knees, but not on the solid ground his struggle to keep on his feet landed him in the cold water. A puddle of crimson formed beneath him as the water hit his open cuts causing him to close his eyes tightly from the pain of the open cuts and the new ones that had just opened in the stream from the jagged rocks. "Are you going to take me or what!?" He screamed out his new fangs now visible as he let out a growl of anger he was in a weak state and was unable to defend or protect himself and he new this. He didn't dare try to run any longer... He was tired of running he was tired of everything now...

Itachi leapt down gracefully, his cloak fluttering around him with the movement, creating the momentary illusion of wings. Still half expecting a trap, not necessarily from the blonde but anyone else 

in the vicinity, the Uchiha approached until only a foot remained between them. Stretching his senses once again, Itachi confirmed that they were, in fact all alone out here but that would not been the case if they dawdled. Someone in Konoha would notice Naruto's absence and then Leaf ninja would be everywhere. This was not something Itachi wanted to deal with. Fabric rustled as a pale arm stretched out, the painted nails suddenly peeking from the hem of his cloak sleeve as the Uchiha extended his hand toward the jinchuuriki to help the other onto solid land.

Naruto looked up to the other's eyes almost seeming like the one's he saw just hours before he took off to run away from the village. Moving his hand forward he placed it into the others using them to help him to his feet. He was very weak and his hand once in the others was icy cold. It wasn't the fact he had been in the water for mere moments, but that wasn't the fact to why his hands were cold, they were cold from how long he had been outside running. "... Either way... I know I will die..." Naruto's voice was weak and cold as he spoke.

The low temperature of the hands clasping his did not go unnoticed by the Uchiha. Wordlessly, Itachi used his free hand to unclasp the snaps holding his cloak closed and pulled the garment free of his body, momentarily releasing Naruto to do so. Once it was clear of his person he draped it around the blonde, taking the time to do up the clasps. It was too big but it would help to keep Naruto warm for the time being. Still though... "Hold still." Itachi commanded, bland voice soft and even as he made a sign with his fingers then cupped the blonde's jaw. A temporary measure at best, the augmented fire Jutsu- a more practical application of the fire techniques his clan was known for- would help keep Naruto warm long enough for them to put considerable distance between them and the Leaf Village.

Naruto obeyed the other once he was told to hold still. He felt the warmth now start to feel his body as he allowed his blue orbs to slide closed he was surprised that the other took off his cloak to help him to stay warm. But it surprised him more that he used a Jutsu to help him keep warm. "... I guess I'm useful alive for now..." Naruto spoke barely above a whisper.

Taking advantage of Naruto's wandering attention, Itachi closed the gap between them and picked the blonde up in a sweeping gesture, hooking one arm behind his knees and the other behind the blonde's back. Taking a few steps away from the river's edge, the Uchiha hefted the other once to find a comfortable balance point for the both of them, at the last minute remembering Naruto's new tail. When no sound of complaint arose, the brunette determined that the appendage was safe from harm and leapt into the trees, using the branches as the fastest route out of Fire Country.

Naruto didn't make another sound as the other carried him through the trees a lot faster then the blonde could in full health no wonder the eldest Uchiha was able to kill his clan with ease. His blue orbs did however slid open halfway to look up to the dark haired male that carried the young blonde kitsune teen. After a few moments Naruto moved to rest his head against the others chest allowing his eyes to slid close his body shutting down forcing the blonde to rest now in the comforts of the dark haired male even though he was almost as worse as the cold villagers. As he slept he shifted once more letting out a low cry of sadness. "... I-I never asked to be different..."


End file.
